Battle Mystery
Spells Revelations Battlecry (Ex) As a standard action, you can unleash an inspiring battlecry. All allies within 100 feet who hear your cry gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. At 10th level, this bonus increases to +2. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every five levels thereafter. Battlefield Clarity (Ex) Once per day, as an immediate action, whenever you fail a saving throw that causes you to become blinded, deafened, frightened, panicked, paralyzed, shaken, or stunned, you may attempt that saving throw again, with a +4 insight bonus on the roll. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. At 7th and 15th level, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Combat Healer (Su) Whenever you cast a Heal spell (a spell with “Heal” in its name), you can cast it as a swift action, as if using the Quicken Spell feat, by expending two spell slots. This does not increase the level of the spell. You can use this ability once per day at 7th level and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 7th. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Iron Skin (Su) Once per day, your skin hardens and takes on the appearance of iron, granting you DR 10/adamantine. This functions as stoneskin, using your oracle level as the caster level. At 15th level, you can use this ability twice per day. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Maneuver Mastery (Ex) Select one type of combat maneuver. When performing the selected maneuver, you treat your oracle level as your base attack bonus when determining your CMB. At 7th level, you gain the Improved feat (such as Improved Trip) that grants you a bonus when performing that maneuver. At 11th level, you gain the Greater feat (such as Greater Trip) that grants you a bonus when performing that maneuver. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to receive these feats. Resiliency (Ex) You are not disabled and you do not gain the staggered condition if you are reduced to exactly 0 hit points. At 7th level, you gain Diehard as a bonus feat. At 11th level, you do not lose a hit point when you take a standard action while disabled. You do not need to meet the prerequisite to receive the Diehard feat. Skill at Arms (Ex) You gain proficiency in all martial weapons and heavy armor. Surprising Charge (Ex) Once per day, you can move up to your speed as an immediate action. You can use this ability one additional time per day at 7th level and 15th level. War Sight (Su) Whenever you roll for initiative, you can roll twice and take either result. At 7th level, you can always act in the surprise round, but if you fail to notice the ambush, you act last, regardless of your initiative result (you act in the normal order in following rounds). At 11th level, you can roll for initiative three times and take any one of the results. Weapon Mastery (Ex) Select one weapon with which you are proficient. You gain Weapon Focus with that weapon. At 8th level, you gain Improved Critical with that weapon. At 12th level, you gain Greater Weapon Focus with that weapon. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to receive these feats. Final Revelation Avatar of Battle (Ex) Upon reaching 20th level, you become an avatar of battle. You can take a full-attack action and move up to your speed as a full-round action (you can move before or after the attacks). Whenever you score a critical hit, you can ignore any DR the target might possess. You gain a +4 insight bonus to your AC for the purpose of confirming critical hits against you. When you are below 0 hit points, you do not die until your negative total is in excess of twice your Constitution score. Category:Oracle Mysteries